A Love Worth Fighting For
by PuttingOutFireWithGasoliine
Summary: Weth is left grieving in Loki's absence. When she discovers that he is alive, she risks her life to find her lost love. Sequel to Venom and Wine.
1. Chapter 1

The early morning rays filtered through the curtains, filling Weth's bedchamber with an obnoxious light. She stirred, and sat up on her dingy cot. When she rubbed her eyes, she discovered fresh tears on her face. This was not unusual; she had grown accustomed to crying in her sleep. She wiped away the offending drops, and mustered the energy to rise. She crossed the small room to her dresser, catching sight of her reflection in a mirror next to her door. Her golden eyes, once fiery and bright, now seemed hollow. Her face had grown gaunt, and her black curls were a wild tangle around her head.

Her life had been ripped to shreds in a singular moment. The only man she loved—could ever love—had voluntarily fallen to his death two years before. He had been her confidante, companion, and lover; he was the only person in the nine realms who tolerated her volatile temper. Her own mother had deemed her a lost cause. When Loki died, so did Weth. Her outer shell remained, but she was numb inside. The only way she could feel anything was to engage in some sort of devious act. With the God of Mischief fallen, she strived to take up his tendencies. It was her twisted way of paying her respects.

This landed Weth in many a dilemma. She had long since lost her employment as a maid; upon hearing the news of Loki's death, she set fire to every tapestry she could manage. Thor knew of her relationship with his brother, and negotiated with Odin in her defense. She was banished from the castle, and forced to take up residence in the nearby village. She had first turned to criminality as a source of income; some villagers—and sometimes noblemen—were willing to pay strangers to take care of their dirty work. Weth began with petty theft, and eventually found a more profitable industry; she agreed to settle debts for a fraction of what she retrieved. This business placed her in many dangerous predicaments, which she often resolved with the martial skills she developed while sparring with Loki. Though she was small in stature, she was a fearsome opponent.

Weth earned a meager amount of money, which afforded her a room at a tavern. She had retrieved a considerable amount of silver for the innkeeper, and he was glad to rent her a room for permanent residence. The constant presence of patrons offered a fair amount of opportunities for pick-pocketing. Drunken warriors would often leave the tavern, unaware of the fact that Weth had pilfered their coin purses.

Weth dressed in the trousers and shirt she had stolen for her sparring practices with Loki. She had smuggled them out of the palace on the day she was banished. She combed her hair with her fingers, and exited her room. She trotted down the steps to the main room of the tavern, making her way towards the door. The innkeeper grunted a greeting in her direction, which she ignored. She headed towards the village square, where she found a book shop; her favorite haunt. She walked into the small shop, ignoring the bookkeeper and heading straight for the towering shelves. She browsed the nearest bookcase, stopping when she found a book on sorcery. She felt a pang in her heart. She picked up the book, and opened it to a random page. The book detailed the mastery of different spells. She recognized several that Loki had used those years ago, flipping through the thick pages. She skimmed a page titled "Teleportation" before deciding that she would purchase the tome. She handed the bookkeeper a handful of silver and exited the shop.

She found a comfortable seat in a grassy area just off the village square, and opened her new book to the first page. She read about various conjuring spells as a group of middle-aged women passed by. Their voices were hushed in telltale gossip.

"I heard a rather interesting bit of news the other day," a woman with a turned-up nose teased.

"And what would that news be?" Inquired a woman in a gray dress.

"Well," she began, "I heard that a certain Prince may just be alive." A woman with a wide posterior scoffed.

"Where did you hear that nonsense?" The woman barked.

"We all know how those palace maids talk," retorted the woman with the turned-up nose. Weth attempted to conjure a flame as she eavesdropped.

"Even if that boy was alive, I doubt that the Allfather would allow him in Asgard," said the woman with the wide posterior. Weth grit her teeth as she continued her attempt to conjure flame.

"That is true," said the woman with the upturned nose, "I heard that he set a fire in the palace before he jumped off that bridge."

"I heard that he tried to kill his own mother," said the woman in the gray dress.

"Well we know for a fact that he tried to kill Thor," said the woman with the wide backside, "What a shame that would be! Such a handsome lad—and well on his way to the throne!" Weth bit into the side of her cheek, drawing blood, as a flame erupted from her palm. The women scurried away, startled by the use of magic. Weth scowled in their direction as they crossed the square.

She looked down at her palm; she had not expected her spell to work. She examined her unscathed hand, perplexed. Her surge of anger seemed to fuel the spell. She vaguely wondered if she would be able to accomplish other magical tasks. She glanced upward, and caught sight of a haggard man staring directly at her. His eyes were wide, seemingly fearful. She averted her gaze. There were not many sorcerers in Asgard; the most accomplished sorcerer of all time had fallen off of a bridge two years before. Weth relished this newfound power, and mentally made a note to use it for intimidation purposes.

She stood and headed back towards the tavern, her book cradled in her arms. She pondered the gossiping women's conversation. Could Loki truly be alive? If so, where is he? She shook away these thoughts as they passed through her head. She was foolish enough to fall in love in the first place; she would be a complete imbecile to entertain such absurd notions.


	2. Chapter 2

In the following weeks, Weth continued to practice her newfound flame spell. She became quite skilled in controlling its shape and trajectory, and soon grew hungry to learn more. Her unsavory profession occupied only the evenings, so she made use of the daylight hours by studying her book of spells. She quickly learned to conjure water, and ice thereafter. As the elements appeared before her, she was reminded of Loki's ability to create a body duplicate. Her mind flashed to the evening in which he had made love to her from behind as she pleasured his replica with her mouth. To avoid sinking into melancholy, she channeled her emotion into her ice spell. Shards of ice, jagged and treacherous, soared across her tiny bedroom, impaling themselves in the wooden walls like daggers. She made a mental note to find a larger practicing space.

Weth's mental state suffered considerably. The thought of Loki's potential survival drove her mad. Of course, the idea itself did not cause her to fret—she would be elated if Loki had survived the fall—but the hazy circumstances surrounding the situation brought her great distress. He certainly was not in Asgard; though he would undoubtedly be punished for his actions as King, he maintained certain immunity as Prince. The Allfather would not sentence him to death. Where, then, could he be? Jotunheim had endured significant destruction under his reign; he would be a dolt to take refuge there. Weth could not imagine that he had made it to any other of the nine realms, and her mind struggled furiously to rationally concoct an explanation for his survival. She chided herself for foolish thinking.

After two solid days of lying in bed, chewing her nails, and passively wondering, Weth decided to take initiative on the matter. She needed to know the truth, so she formulated a plan. Though no palace staff had ever been fond of her—or even tolerated her—Weth knew that a coin purse full of silver could bend any laborer's will. Over the next few days, she raised her fee when collecting debts, and managed to accumulate more than enough silver to convince a simple guard. She chose to act on a breezy evening. With a pocketful of coins, she journeyed to the gates of Odin's palace. As was expected, two guards stood watch just outside the golden gate. She sauntered up to the more handsome of the two, and assumed a breathy, sensual tone.

"Now, why is a handsome man such as you spending this lovely evening on duty?" She idly wound her raven locks around her finger as she spoke. The guard seemed taken aback by her overt coquetry, and at first did not respond. Weth batted her eyelashes, consciously making an effort to appear desirable. Her stomach churned; she told herself that this nauseating display was all for a worthy cause.

"Well, my Lady," the guard returned, "a man such as I must serve to protect the palace, and lovely women such as yourself." His partner scoffed quietly. Weth ignored the queasiness sparked by his last comment, and maintained her composure; she needed to lure the guard away from his comrade in order to bribe him. She approached him, exaggerating the natural sway of her hips to pique his interest. His eyes locked on her hips as they moved.

"I am grateful to have such a strong, fetching man protecting me," she fed his ego, placing her hands on his chest, "but I would much rather have a man woo me tonight." His breathing hitched; she could tell that he was aroused.

"Woo you?" he countered, a bawdy smirk on his face. "Where shall I woo you, my Lady? Between my bed sheets, or in the forest just outside the palace walls?" Weth was disgusted by his unconcealed carnality, but tossed her hair with a girlish giggle.

"I believe the forest would be a lovely place to be wooed." She almost felt ashamed for her manipulative lies; perhaps she had learned more from Silvertongue than she originally thought. The guard took her hand and guided her along the palace wall, leading her towards the sparse beginnings of a forest. They soon found themselves in a thicket of trees. The guard turned to Weth, and crushed his lips against hers in an open-mouthed, slobbery kiss. She pushed against his chest, and he ceased his revolting assault on her mouth.

"Have I done something wrong?" His tone was bewildered and slightly defensive. Weth shook her head.

"I will not bed you," she stated, causing a look of puzzlement to cross his face, "I have a considerable amount of silver, and I would like to ask a favor of you." His brows knitted in confusion.

"What kind of favor would you ask of me?"

"I wish to know a piece of information," Weth had abandoned all flirtation; this was purely a business transaction.

"What information?" He returned, growing wise to her proposition.

"A funeral was held for a Prince nearly two years ago," she began, "I have heard talk that he lives. I need to know if this is a fact." The guard crossed his arms, and shifted his weight onto one leg.

"Why do you need to know this?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"That is none of your concern," Weth retorted, crossing her arms as well.

"How much silver is the payment?" He cocked his head. Weth pulled out her coin purse and rattled it. The sound of coins jingling echoed throughout the thicket of trees. The guard stroked his chin.

"I will accept your offer," he stated after a moment. Weth sighed in relief. "However," he began, "I am risking a great deal to retrieve this information. I do not believe your payment is sufficient." Weth opened her mouth to dispute his claim, but he held up a hand. "I will do this favor for all of that silver—and a kiss." Weth scoffed.

"You kissed me not a moment ago," she argued.

"Yes," he replied, "but at that time I was under the impression that I would be taking you to bed. I have since given up hope of that happening, so I will accept a kiss as a substitute." Weth scowled. The guard raised his eyebrows defiantly.

"One kiss," she conceded. As his lips closed in on hers, she imagined Loki in his place. She desperately missed his touch, his voice, his body. When the guard was sated, he stepped back.

"I will take half of the silver now and half when I provide the information," he looked straight into Weth's eyes as she doled out the coins. "I am a man of my word."

"I agree to those terms," she returned. The guard turned and began to head out of the forest. "Meet me at the village tavern tomorrow evening!" she called after him. The guard turned back, nodded, and then left. As soon as he was out of sight, Weth began to furiously scrub her tongue with her palm.


	3. Chapter 3

The next evening, Weth sat anxiously in the tavern, toying with the remaining silver in her coin purse. A rather raucous group of warriors had consumed far too much wine, and had begun to sing incoherently and inharmoniously. Weth rapped her fingertips on the wooden counter before her, beginning to fear that the guard had swindled her out of her silver. She was greatly relieved to see the guard enter the tavern. His eyes roved over its occupants, and landed on Weth. She nodded in acknowledgment, and he approached her.

"Before I tell you a word," he began, his voice fraught with exasperation, "I will take the remainder of my payment." Weth obliged, emptying the contents of the purse into his hand. He sat down on the stool beside her.

"What did you hear?" Weth could not bear to wait any longer.

"This was not easy information to come by," he began, seemingly unaware of Weth's question. "I was forced to listen at the cracks of doors and eavesdrop on the Allfather himself." Weth began to grow impatient.

"I paid you for your trouble; now tell me what you heard." Her voice was a low whisper. The guard narrowed his eyes.

"The Prince is alive. I overheard Prince Thor mention that he is currently on Midgard." Weth's hand flew to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. Loki was alive.

"Thank you," she stammered. The guard cocked his head.

"Did I offend?"

"No, no, quite the opposite." Weth wiped the tears from her face. The guard gave a small smile before standing.

"Goodbye, then. My best wishes to you and your Prince." He murmured as he turned to leave. Weth caught him by the arm.

"What are you implying?" Her eyes burned into his. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You are that maid; Prince Loki's mistress. To be frank, I do not understand how you thought you would not be recognized. You have a very distinct appearance." Weth's eyes widened in fear.

"Who have you told?" Her grip on his arm tightened, her nails digging into his flesh. He chuckled once more.

"Not a soul. What good would come of it? I cannot foresee any circumstance in which you meet again, so I do not consider this simply inquiry a threat to Asgard's security." As Weth absorbed his words, he released himself from her grip and left the tavern. She immediately retreated to her bedroom, fresh tears in her eyes. She collapsed on her cot, and began to shamelessly weep. Her knowledge of Loki's survival now proved to be a cruel taunt. Eventually, her tears dried and she fell asleep.

She awoke with a spark of ingenuity. Her brain still addled with sleep, she groped around her bedroom for her spell book. She cracked it open, and flipped through the pages, stopping when she saw the word "Teleportation." Her heart skipped a beat. She began to peruse the passage, reading the details about the spell. She snapped the book shut. The spell was only slightly more complicated than her conjuring spells. She could easily master the charm in a short period of time. Then it occurred to her; even if she could manage to teleport to another realm, she did not know Loki's exact location. This would require more bribery.

Weth began a grueling regimen; she practiced sorcery in the forest until sunset, and then went to work settling debts. She slept very little, but she did not mind; sleep was hardly a sacrifice when it came to reuniting with her lost love. Teleportation proved more difficult than her conjuring spells; her entire body was involved, and there was more room for failure. Nevertheless, she soldiered on in her endeavor. In the meantime, she collected more silver with which to pay off palace servants. Within three weeks, she had mastered the spell and amassed a small fortune.

She decided to bribe a palace maid; suborning Heimdall, the guard of the Bifrost, was out of the question, as were any members of nobility. She recognized the young woman as her former roommate in the palace, travelling about the town square on a blustery morning. Weth quickly approached her, and began her negotiations. The maid was more reluctant to agree than the guard, but Weth's multiple coin purses of silver proved too enticing to pass up the opportunity. She agreed to investigate the matter and rendezvous with Weth later that evening. Needless to say, Weth was thrilled. She whiled away the hours by continuing her studies, practicing the teleportation spell repeatedly. At sunset, Weth travelled back to the tavern—the designated meeting spot. She found the maid anxiously toying with the hem of her apron, seated at a small table in the corner of the room. Weth scurried over to her, and began her questioning.

"Where is he?" her voice cracked with exhaustion.

"He is on Midgard," the maid began. Weth rolled huffed at the previously established information. "I heard the Allfather say he is in a place called 'Stuttgart, Germany.'" Weth chewed her lower lip. "I hope that is of use to you." The maid stood and swiftly exited the tavern. Weth had no idea what this name meant, and resolved to look at a map of Midgard.

She found a tattered map in her favorite book store, but the ancient document did not list any place called 'Stuttgart, Germany.' She searched the shelves for a more recent document. The one she found was less tattered, but still rather old. She skimmed the map, searching for either of the two words. She found a larger area, called 'Germany,' and a small dot that was labeled 'Stuttgart.' She made sure the bookkeeper was not looking, and stashed the map inside her shirt. She left the shop, and returned to the tavern to continue perusing the map. She had the name of the location, and a relative idea of where it was on Midgard. According to her spell book, this would be adequate information for teleportation. The only concern at this point would be mustering enough energy to cross into another realm. She scampered to the forest where she practiced sorcery, heading deep into the thicket of trees. She did not stop until the shade from the branches obscured any and all light.

She stood erect, imagining the spot on the map, and silently said the required incantation. She closed her eyes as she felt a pull. When she opened her eyes, she was mere feet away from where she started. She exhaled, and tried again. This time, she appeared in an unfamiliar section of the forest. Becoming flustered, she repeated the spell. When she received similar results, she cried out in exasperation. Her burning desire to see Loki seared her innards. She continued her pursuit, shouting when she opened her eyes to see the same forest. She began to weep, her hope ebbing. She tried again. Nothing. She screamed towards the sky, her shriek echoing throughout the woods. She closed her eyes, imagined the spot on the map, and repeated the incantation.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a grassy clearing surrounded by strange buildings. The night was nearly pitch black, excluding a host of tall lights around the clearing. Weth panicked and ran towards the nearest building. She came across a group of people, dressed in odd clothing. She then had an epiphany—she had made it to Midgard. She squealed internally, not caring when a few Midgardians began to stare. She had no idea where to go, so she decided to simply wander around the strange village. She reached a black path, and was quite taken aback by the speeding metal beasts that passed her by. Bewildered, she watched as the lights on their backs faded into the horizon. She saw a gathering of lights further down the black path, and set forth to explore this foreign place.

When she reached the lights, she was amidst tall buildings, not unlike those around the clearing in which she had appeared. Midgardians wandered down the streets, speaking loudly over the hubbub of the metal beasts. She eventually found herself in a quieter section of the village, walking along a gray stone path. As she passed a gap between buildings, she felt a strong hand cover her mouth, and she was pulled into the darkness. She attempted to scream, but the sound was muffled by the palm over her mouth. At last, she heard a deep, silky voice.

"I see that I am not the only person who knows sorcery." Weth's knees felt as if they would collapse beneath her weight. The hand released her, and she spun around to see the speaker. There he stood; tall and lean, with inky black locks that had grown noticeably over the past two years. Tears stung Weth's eyes as she choked out his name:

"Loki!"


	4. Chapter 4

They stood in silence for a few moments. Weth's eyes roved over Loki's face; he had dark circles under his eyes, which emphasized the fact that they were an icy blue. Weth was startled by this; when she had known him, his eyes were emerald green. Loki smiled sadly after another moment of silence.

"Loki," tears streamed down Weth's face as she spoke, "Why?" Loki sighed and toyed with a stray lock in front of Weth's face.

"I promise to explain everything as best as I can," he began, "but we must find a more private place to speak." Weth nodded in agreement, and Loki pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head. "Hold tight, and close your eyes." Weth obeyed. She felt the familiar pull of teleportation, and opened her eyes. They were now in a small bedroom with a single mattress on the floor.

"Is this where you have been staying?" Weth asked, noting the lack of decoration. It was a stark space, sparse in furnishing.

"As of late," he said. "I have been travelling around Midgard; I have only been here for a few days." Weth nodded in understanding. They stood, silent, once more. Weth could not believe her circumstances. She had never imagined that she would find Loki on her first night on Midgard.

"How did you know that I was on Midgard?" Weth broke the silence. He smiled softly.

"Darling, I have been practicing sorcery since I was a child; I can sense the use of magic if it is near enough." Weth's heart leapt at his use of the word "darling." "I have also had some assistance with sorcery—but let us not delve into that topic just yet." Silence fell over the room once more. At last, she gave into her gut instinct: she pulled Loki into a fervent kiss. He reciprocated the action, his hands cradling her face as their tongues met. She wound her fingers in his long tresses, savoring the feeling of his silky locks. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her against him as their kiss deepened. Weth moaned at the intimate contact she had so missed.

Weth guided Loki over to the mattress, tugging at his armor. He took the hint and began to strip, his metal chest plate clattering to the floor. Weth unbuttoned his undershirt, exposing his bare chest. She guided his hands to her breasts, and he caressed her through the fabric of her shirt. She began to remove her own clothing, unfastening the buttons as Loki explored the newly exposed skin. She unbuttoned her trousers, and let them fall to the floor. Clad in only her panties, she began to tug at the front of his leather pants. They fell to the mattress, naked, and found each other's lips again. Loki rolled Weth onto her back, hovering above her as he fondled her body.

Weth bit her lip at the sight of his erection. He took notice, began to kiss along the great vein of her neck. She wrapped her legs around his hips, begging for intimacy. He grinned and positioned his member at her opening before thrusting in. Weth cried out in pleasure and slight pain; she had not been with a man in two years. Loki pulled Weth's legs tight around his waist and began to furiously pound into her. They moaned in unison, and Loki dropped his head to bite and suck at her breast. Weth dug her nails into his back, undoubtedly leaving red marks. Loki continued his fevered pace, bringing Weth to the brink of ecstasy in what seemed like mere moments. She clenched around him, her release looming near on the horizon. He slowed down his pace; his thrusts were now slow and lazy. Weth whimpered, having been denied orgasm. Loki kissed her softly.

"Love, I want this to last," he whispered in her ear. She nodded, and relaxed. He would build both of them up, and then pause, allowing them to return from the edge before repeating the cycle. His actions eventually became torturous; Weth felt closer to climax with each penetration. Loki's eyes clouded with lust as she whimpered and groaned. When she thought she would break from his teasing, Loki resumed his rough thrusts, resulting in a frenzied orgasm. Weth felt her womanhood tighten around his length as he pumped, milking him of his seed. He remained inside as he collapsed on top of her, using her breasts as pillows. Weth stroked his hair lovingly as they caught their breath.

"I have missed you more than you could ever imagine," she whispered into his ear. He gazed up at her from between her breasts, his eyes soft and melancholy.

"I have missed you more, I assure you," he kissed up her sternum. She lifted his chin and tenderly pressed her lips to his. He sighed into the kiss, reaching his hand up to stroke her cheekbones.

"I love you, Loki," Weth said, breaking the contact.

"And I love you, Weth," he returned, kissing her on the end of the nose. He rolled to her side, allowing Weth to take in a full breath of air. She cuddled against his chest, nuzzling his neck.

"I have been far from decent since you left," she murmured. He raised an eyebrow.

"My sweet, I am sure that my wicked deeds dwarf yours in comparison," he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Weth inhaled, intoxicated by his scent.

"I am not so sure," she returned, "I set a fire inside the palace, I have been stealing money for those who pay well, and I am fairly certain that I have committed treason." Loki chuckled, his fingertips wandering up and down her spine.

"I have committed far more than treason," he mused. Weth pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I do remember spurring you on while you were in Asgard," Weth began, "have I created a monster?" She giggled, but Loki tensed. Worried by this change, Weth looked him straight in the eyes. "Did I offend, darling?" He simply shook his head, and pulled her closer.

"I will explain everything in the morning," he returned.


	5. Chapter 5

When Weth awoke the next morning, she found herself alone on the mattress. Worried by Loki's absence, she sat straight up and scanned the small room. Loki lounged a few feet away from the mattress, still nude from the evening before. Several thin rays of soft light filtered in through a small window, casting his face in an ethereal glow. His sapphire eyes, locked on Weth, were soft and heavy with sleep. Weth extended her hand in his direction.

"My love, I thought you had left again," she willed her voice to not waver. Loki shook his head gently, his eyes still focused on her.

"You are so beautiful," his voice was barely audible. Weth held both arms aloft, waiting for his embrace. Loki smiled and crawled into her arms, rolling onto the mattress and pulling Weth to sit astride his hips. She leaned down, pressing her forehead to his, as his hands wandered down her spine, coming to rest on her buttocks. She toyed with the patch of black hair between his pectorals, gently pressing her lips to his. As she ended the kiss, she nipped his lower lip.

"Loki, I need to know what happened to you," she stared straight into his eyes, still slightly disturbed by the new color. Loki heaved a sigh, and moved his hands to caress Weth's thighs. After a moment, he spoke.

"You deserve to know the truth. I am so sorry that the truth is so," he paused, casting his eyes to the side, "hideous." Weth kissed his forehead.

"I will love you forever, darling," she cradled his cheek in her palm as she spoke, "That will never change." He gazed up into her eyes, jaded sorrow darkening his irises.

"And I will love you beyond eternity," he returned, "even if you decide that you can no longer care for me." Weth began to grow irritated with his cryptic cynicism.

"Enough of your ridiculous musings; tell me what happened," she quipped. Loki exhaled, and furrowed his eyebrows as he seemingly formulated his thoughts.

"Perhaps you already know of this, but I attempted to kill Thor after all I had done as King." Weth listened in silence. "I discovered that he was planning to return to Asgard, and I sent The Destroyer down to stop him. Needless to say, he survived, and found his way back. I battled him before the Bifrost as I tried to destroy Jotunheim. He thwarted my effort by breaking the bridge." He paused, the muscles in his face tightening. "We were dangling in nothingness when Odin appeared on the bridge. He grabbed hold of Thor's leg. He told me that I could never have been a noble King." Weth comfortingly stroked his cheekbones. He looked straight into her eyes. "I no longer wanted to live." Weth's heart tore as she heard his confession, tears welling in her golden eyes.

"What changed, Loki? What happened to the mischievous man I once knew?"

"Nothing changed. I simply discovered what I truly am." Loki clenched his teeth when he finished speaking. Weth cocked her head, perplexed.

"And what are you?" Loki squeezed his eyes shut, and massaged his brow with one hand.

"I am a monster." His words dripped with anguish. Weth grabbed his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"You are no monster," she fervently insisted. "You are a man who knows pain and suffering all too well; there is nothing monstrous about that." Loki darkly chuckled, his eyes moist with tears.

"You know not of what you speak."

"Then tell me, Loki!" Weth grabbed him by the shoulders. "Leave me in the dark no longer! Tell me!" Her voice broke as she shouted the last two words. Loki pressed his lips into a hard line, a drop rolling down his cheek.

"I am not a true heir of Asgard. I am not even Odin's flesh and blood. I am a Frost Giant. I am Loki Laufeyson." Weth could not comprehend the words spilling from Loki's mouth.

"But… how could you be a Frost Giant when you look like an Asgardian?" Loki gently pushed Weth to his side as he stood and crossed the room. He turned so that he faced Weth, and closed his eyes. A blue hue spread across his skin, illuminated by the light from the window. His features grew rigid, and an intricate pattern formed across his forehead. When he opened his eyes, they were crimson. Weth's mouth hung open in shock. A small Frost Giant now stood before her.

"I was a runt, and Laufey left me to die. Odin found me and took me back to Asgard, with the hope that someday their kingdoms would unite. He was a fool to have taken me." Weth stood and tentatively approached Loki as he spoke.

"Odin was a fool to believe that Asgard and Jotunheim would one day unite," she stated, "He was not a fool for rescuing you." Loki shook his head, looking down at the floor. Weth laid her hands on his stiff chest, gasping at the iciness of his skin. Startled, Loki snapped his head up to meet Weth's gaze. She crushed her mouth against his. Goosebumps spread across her skin as his cold lips accepted hers, their tongues intertwining. She tossed her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against his. She shivered as she tangled her fingers in his black tresses. Suddenly, Loki pulled away.

"If you are reckless enough to continue loving me, at least allow me to change back to my Asgardian form." Weth pursed her lips and shook her head.

"I want to make love to you like this," she persevered, "I love you just the way you are." He smiled, a beautiful contentment reaching his blood-red eyes. He hoisted Weth over his shoulder, and plopped her down in the center of the mattress. He placed his hands on either side of her head before locking lips once more. Weth pushed him over onto his back, and kissed from his lips to his abdomen. She placed a kiss on the tip of his firm, solid manhood, still surprised by the chill of his body. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft before taking as much as she could into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure. She began to pump her head, his member striking the back of her throat. His head fell back as he whispered her name.

Before he reached climax, Loki reversed their positions. Weth's hair rippled over the mattress as Loki hoisted her legs. He leaned down, planted a kiss on her mound, and nestled his face between her thighs. His tongue began to flick against her womanhood, the cold sending shivers up and down her spine. He found her sensitive bundle of nerves and closed his lips around it, causing Weth to gasp and throw her head back.

"Mmmmm… Silvertongue…" she moaned. Loki grinned wickedly, a somewhat unnerving sight, considering his form. He pinned Weth's knees to her shoulders and thrust into her. Weth shuddered, chilled by the icy intrusion. He pumped furiously, never breaking eye contact. They simultaneously reached their climaxes, their unholy moans filling the small room. Loki collapsed on top of Weth, panting as he caught his breath. Slowly, his skin returned to its normal temperature and hue. Weth watched the process, awestruck. Loki kissed her gently, his lips warm and soft. When she met his gaze, she observed as his irises flashed a rich emerald green before changing back to that strange blue.


End file.
